elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorine Jurard
Sorine Jurard is a Breton female and expert on Dwemer technology. Background She was old associate of Isran many years ago, but left on bad terms when he made it clear he didn't need her help any longer. After she left, she pursued her interest in Dwemer technology and was last reported to somewhere in The Reach, attempting to uncover a large Dwemer ruin. Interactions A New Order Isran tasks the Dragonborn to recruit Sorine into the Dawnguard. She can be found east of Druadach Redoubt and south of Darkfall Cave. When first met she complains that she cannot find her satchel of Dwarven gyros and suspects that mudcrabs may have stolen them. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve either the stolen sack or find a single gyro for her. Upon completion of the quest, she can be found at Fort Dawnguard. Ancient Technology Sorine will explain that she has located a schematic that can provide a new upgrade or ammunition type for the crossbow. She asks the Dragonborn to retrieve it from a radiant location, typically a Dwarven Ruin or Bandit stronghold. Once the schematic has been delivered, she will teach the Dragonborn how to craft the item, provided the corresponding smithing perk has been unlocked. Fort Dawnguard At Fort Dawnguard, she serves as a general goods merchant, and notably sells around 200 steel bolts at a time. She can also provide training in Archery to the master level. Vampire Exploit It is possible for the Dragonborn to acquire a large number of steel bolts from her even if he sided with the vampires by using the following exploit. First, the quest "Destroying The Dawnguard" must be active. Before going to the fort, however, create a potion of Fortify Illusion. Now go inside the fort, drink the potion, and cast the Master Spell Harmony. If the potion is powerful enough, the Dawnguard will not fight you and will, moreover, allow you to talk and shop with them. This exploit can be used to buy an armored troll, buy crossbow, buy bolts, and Spell Tomes thought initially unique to the Dawnguard. Quotes *''"Do you think mudcrabs might've taken it? I saw one the other day.."'' *''"What would mudcrabs want with my satchel, anyway?"'' *''"Just one gyro. One, and I can get back to work. Where are they?"'' *''"I hope you're getting along with Isran. He takes some getting used to."'' *''"I like what Isran has done with the place. It's good to see someone else who's really prepared."'' *''"Very few people appreciate all the horrible things that can happen to you if you're not being cautious."'' *''"I think we have a better chance at surviving here, don't you?"'' Trivia *She can be heard having interesting and informative conversations with Gunmar, mostly about other members of the Dawnguard. Some of the things they mention would probably not be received well by other members, so this may indicate a certain trust between them. Quests *A New Order *Ancient Technology Gallery SorineDG.png|Sorine in Dawnguard Armor Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Dawnguard'' Category:Dawnguard: Females Category:Dawnguard Members Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:Skyrim: Merchants